The Fellowship Die Gefährten unzensiert
by Jana223355
Summary: Aragorn, der ungekrönte König und Held der Gefährten, musste so einiges mitmachen und nur wenige haben je mitbekommen was er so alles mitmachen musste ...
1. Kapitel 1: Zweifel und ein verrückter Ha...

The Fellowship - Die Gefährten unzensiert.  
  
Summary: Wie sagte eine meiner Freundinnen so schön? "Also für mich ist Aragorn ja der Held der Geschichte .." Tja und so sei es ... Aragorn, der genervte Held unserer Gefährten ... Also praktisch "Die Gefährten" á la "The Osbournes" ne? So viel Spaß beim lesen und außer meiner wirklich nun kranken Idee und den kleinen Rumkugeln hier (von denen ich nun wirklich schon genug habe ...) gehört mir nichts. Also genug geredet und ab geht's:  
  
~ **** ~  
  
"AUTSCH! Aragorn, ich hab mir einen Splitter gefangen!", Legolas jammerte Aragorn mal wieder voll. Aragorn verdrehte die Augen. "Nicht aufregen, ruhig atmen, nicht aufregen, ein atmen und aus atmen.", sagte Aragorn zu sich selbst und drehte sich zu dem Elben um. "Legolas, das ist schon das dritte Mal, was machst du denn bitte schön für einen Sch... Kram?", er zügelte sich. Legolas seufzte und nuckelte an seinem Zeigefinger. Aragorn hatte es wirklich nicht leicht. Einen Hobbit der immer an seinem Bein klammerte, den er nicht mehr abschütteln konnte seit Bree, einen jammernden Elben, einen Zwerg der seine Klappe nicht halten konnte und immer wieder kreischen musste: "Ich bin der Größte und ich mach euch alle platt!", drei andere Hobbits die nur ans Essen dachten, einen Menschen der besessen von dem Ring war, den der klammernde Hobbit um den Hals trug und einen alten Greis, der alles vergaß hatte er jetzt am Hals. Aragorn atmete noch einmal tief und lange ein. Dann schüttelte er Frodo von seinem Bein und stauchte Legolas noch einmal kräftig zusammen. Jetzt fühlte er sich besser. Er bereute es schon jetzt, sie waren nur wenige Meilen gegangen, dass er sich freiwillig als Gefährte hatte aufstellen lassen. "AUA, schon wieder ...", Legolas blickte mit verheulten Augen auf seinen anderen Finger. Aragorn entschied, dass der Bogen einfach nicht die richtige Waffe für Legolas war. Er wunderte sich nur, wie der Elb bei all seiner Aufregung immer perfekt sitzende Haare hatte. Das machte ihm wirklich zu schaffen.  
  
~ **** ~  
  
Der ganze Trupp rastete auf ein paar Felsen. Wobei er Boromir auftrug Merry und Pippin den Schwertkampf näher zu bringen, um ihn etwas von Frodo fernzuhalten ... Nicht zu letzt wegen seiner Eifersucht ... Gandalf dachte mal wieder über den Weg nach, während Gimli irgendwas vor sich hinbabbelte. "Gehn wir durch Moria, Gandalf!!", rief er plötzlich. "Da bin ich wirklich wieder der Größte und alle lieben mich." Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Gimli, das können wir nicht. Leider weiß ich den Weg nicht mehr.", sagte Gandalf. Gimli seufzte und hoffte, dass Gandalf der Weg bald wieder einfallen würde. "Oh schaut mal, fliegende Hähnchen.", meinte Sam. Legolas schüttelte sich. "IHHH das sind schwarze Krähen. Die machen mir wieder die Haare wuschig!!", rief er. "Los verstecken.", brüllte Aragorn. Alle versteckten sich zwischen Felsen und Büschen. Nachdem die Krähen vorbei geflogen waren, konnten sich die Gefährten wieder aus ihren Verstecken wagen. "Na toll, jetzt hab ich mir einen Nagel abgebrochen.", meinte Legolas sauer als er aufstand. Aragorn verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt hab ich den Weg im Süden vergessen.", sagte Gandalf. "Wir müssen wohl oder übel über den Berg gehen, dessen Namen ich mal wieder vergessen habe ..."  
  
~ **** ~  
  
Die Gefährten wanderten daraufhin einen schneebedeckten Berg hinauf. "Legolas, was zum Henker machst du da?", fragte Aragorn an den Elb gewandt, der das Sonnenöl auspackte. "Was wohl, Schnee reflektiert gut, ich will doch braun werden und meinst du diese makellose Haut verträgt einen Sonnenbrand? Den hab ich ja tausend Jahre am Hals." Aragorn schubste Legolas weiter. Frodo, dieser tolpatschige Hobbit, der auf Aragorn stand, rutschte plötzlich aus und knallte gegen Aragorns Beine. Hätte es Aragorn nicht vorausgesehen, so hätte der Hobbit ihn umgeschmissen und zusammen wären die beiden den Berg hinunter gekullert. "Wo ist denn mein Ring?", fragte Frodo beiläufig. Boromir hob diesen auf. "Ist er nicht wunderschön, dieser Ring? Und ist es nicht sonderbar, das sich Legolas immer irgendwas abbricht oder tut, wenn der kleine mit dem Ring in der Nähe ist ... Ich sollte ihn an mich nehmen, das wäre für uns alle das Beste.", sagte er. "BOROMIR!", rief Aragorn. "Gib Frodo den Ring zurück." Boromir blickte ihn an. "Boromir tu dies, Boromir tu das. Was soll denn Boromir noch alles tun? Hinter den kleinen Hobbits her putzen? Ich tue doch schon wirklich genug, ist es denn da zu viel verlangt, dass ich einmal diesen kleinen Ring haben darf?" Die anderen Gefährten waren sich einig: "Ja." Widerwillig gab Boromir Frodo den Ring zurück und setzte seinen Weg fort. Aragorn stellte Frodo wieder auf die Beine und schubste ihn vorwärts den Berg hoch. Frodo grinste zufrieden, als er an Sam vorbeistiefelte. "Weißt, du.", meinte Sam zu Merry. "Ich glaube, Herr Frodo steht auf Aragorn." Merry blickte ihn entsetzt an und biß in seinen Apfel. "Meinst du?", fragte er. "Neeeeiiiiheeeeiiinn.", mischte sich Pippin ein und der nicht unbedingt auffällige ironische Tonfall in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Sam schaute ihn an, setzte dann aber seinen Weg fort. "Dieser Hobbit ist ja noch blöder als du.", sagte Merry, als er weiterstiefelte. Pippin biß zuerst grinsend in einen Apfel, schaute dann aber böse hinter Merry her, als er dessen Aussage verstand ...  
  
~ **** ~  
  
Die Gefährten kämpften sich, alle bis auf die Hobbits und Legolas, denn der Elb ist leicht wie eine Feder und die Hobbits wurden von Aragorn und Boromir getragen, was Frodo anheizte, denn er stand ja auf Aragorn, durch die Schneemaßen. "Irgend jemand sagt was und es klingt nicht sehr nett.", meinte Legolas und ging locker zur nächsten Felskante. "Das ist Saruman!", rief Gandalf. "Er schreit mich an, wieso ich schon wieder den Weg vergessen habe und so nicht nach Isengard komme!" Er trat einen Schritt vor und versuchte Saruman zu beruhigen, doch bevor seine Worte Saruman erreichte bröckelte der Fels über ihnen und eine große Ladung Schnee kippte auf sie herab. "Gandalf. Wir müssen umkehren!", sagte Aragorn bestimmt und versuchte sich den lästigen fummelden Händen des Hobbits zu entziehen. "Aber wohin sollen wir gehen? Zu nah an Isengard können wir nicht mehr heran!", antwortete dieser und seufzte. "Lasst uns durch Moria gehen!", rief Gimli, der sich aus dem Schnee freigekämpft hatte. "Wenn mir der Weg dahin wieder einfällt ...", meinte Gandalf. "Aber lasst doch den Ringträger entscheiden." "Pssst Sam.", flüsterte Frodo. "Ja, Herr Frodo?", antwortete dieser. "Meinst du in Mienen ist es dunkel?" Sam nickte. "Ok, gehen wir durch die Mienen.", sagte Frodo nun laut. Die Gefährten kämpften sich den Weg wieder hinunter. "AUA, ARAGOOORN, Boromir hat mich getreten.", rief Legolas. "Boromir, hör auf Legolas zu treten.", meinte Aragorn bestimmt. Boromir blickte Legolas böse an, als dieser die Nase rümpfte und an ihm vorbei stiefelte. "Nur weil du dich bei unserem Anwärterkönig so einschleimst brauchst du noch lang nicht so aufzuführen.", warf er ihm zu. "Ich mag ihn nicht.", meinte Legolas zu Frodo und dieser nickte zustimmend. "Boromir betatscht mich immer im Schlaf.", sagte er zu Legolas. Legolas sah ihn perplex an. "Und das lässt du dir noch gefallen? Also ich hätte diesem groben Flegel sofort eins mit meinem Bogen übergezogen, der splittert so schön ...", sagte er und grinste wirklich bösartig. Zu ihrem Glück, oder Pech, wie sich ja später noch heraus stellen sollte ..., fand Gandalf einige Hinweise zum Tor Morias und erinnerte sich, wie der Weg denn nun war. Und was in großgeschriebenen freundlichen Letter an einer der Felswände zu lesen stand, konnte selbst ein alter und fast blinder Zauberer nicht übersehen: "Tor Moria: Nächste Weggabelung links, vorbei an dem grauen toten Baum, rechts neben der verwesten Leiche eines Orks und dann ein ganzes Stück gerade aus. Verpassen sie nicht Durins Vergnügungspark. Für jeden freundlichen Besucher geöffnet, Nazgûls nicht erwünscht!" So fanden sich unsere Gefährten geraume Zeit später an Morias Toren wieder. Gandalf tastete die Wand ab. "Aragorn, ich brauche Licht.", sagte er. Nichts rührte sich. "ARAGORN! LICHT!" (A/N: Ich weiß, geklaut aus "Das Fünfte Element", am Anfang, ich geb's auch zu ...) Plötzlich trat der Mond hinter den Wolken hervor und eine wundervoll verzierte Tür erschien. "Also, da steht: "Willkommen am ersten Vergnügungspark Mittelerdes. Dies sind die Türen von Durin, Herr von Moria. Sag, Freund, und betrete das Land der Freude."", las Gandalf vor. "Und was soll der Quatsch da nun heißen?", fragte Merry und vertilgte ein Stück Brot. "Na ja, einfach: Bist du ein Freund sag das Losungswort und betrete das Land der Freude.", sagte Gandalf. "So, jetzt muss ich nur mal kurz überlegen." Er machte eine lange und künstlerische Pause. "Simsalabim? Türchen öffne dich? Hm", er seufzte. "Als ich noch jünger war, da kannte ich mal alle Losungsworte in allen Sprachen, nur irgendwie hab ich sie alle wieder vergessen." Er trat näher an das Tor heran. "Zwerglein, Zwerglein hinter der Tür, komm nun und öffne sie mir." Nichts rührte sich. "Hm, nein das war es auch nicht.", sagte er. "Sesam öffne dich?" Auch nun rührte sich wieder nichts. Gandalf seufzte und ließ sich auf einen Stein fallen. "Das hat doch keinen Zweck, ich erinnere mich ja doch nicht.", sagte er an Aragorn gewandt. Derweil schickte Aragorn das Pony fort. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er zu Große Angst hatte, die Hobbits könnten nicht genug zu essen bekommen und ihr Pony schlachten und zweitens weil er eine Miene nicht für den rechten Aufenthaltsort für ein Pony hielt. Merry und Pippin machten sich über die Steine her, doch als sie diese anknabberten, warfen sie die Steine in den großen See, der sich vor den Toren Morias erstreckte. "Mach das Wasser nicht unruhig.", sagte Aragorn und packte Pippins Arm. "Hey pass doch auf, du Möchtegernkönig! Du zerquetscht mir doch meinen ganzen Arm!", rief Pippin. Frodo sprang auf. "Es ist ein Rätsel!", rief er. Gandalf sah ihn verständnislos an. "Sag, Freund, und betrete das Land der Freude. Gandalf, wie ist denn das Elbische Wort für Freund?" Gandalf dachte etwas länger nach, rief dann aber doch: "Mellon." Wie durch ein Wunder öffneten sich die Türen von Moria. Frodo der sich mal wieder an Aragorns Bein geklammert hatte, wurde abgeschüttelt. Brummend und Grummelnd trollte er sich zu seinen Hobbit Kollegen. "Und nun, werdet ihr erleben, dass ich Gimli, Glóinssohn der Größte bin!", rief Gimli. "Denn hier in Moria, bin ich der Größte unter den Zwergen und sie nennen es eine Miene!" "Das ist keine Miene!", rief Boromir. "Das ist ein Grab!" Sie blickten auf viele verschiedene Leichen. Legolas hob einen Pfeil mit spitzen Fingern auf. "IIIIHHHHHH, das waren die eklig sabbernden Orks!!", rief er.  
  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
So das war Kapitel 1 ... Ok, es ist nicht wirklich gut, würde ich mal sagen, aber die meisten meiner Geistesblitze müssen nun mal irgendwie, irgendwo und irgendwann verewigt werden, ne? Wie wär's mit einem Review? 


	2. Kapitel 2: Die Dunkelheit Morias

"The Fellowship"  
  
Nun Teil 2 dieser sagenhafte (*kicher* klar und wovon träum ich nachts? .... Ich glaub das will keiner wissen ....) Abenteuer - was auch immer - Geschichte ... Also ich denke nicht, dass Aragorn reif für die Klapse sein wird .. es sei denn am Schluß von "Return of the King" aber den Teil gibt's eh erst nach dem Start von RotK ... aber so weit sind wir ja auch noch gar nicht ... Nein, wir sind erst mal in Moria ... Also, mir gehört nichts, außer meiner Idee, die wahrscheinlich auch schon viele außer mir hatten ... So nun langt's aber mit dem Vorwort ...  
  
*grinz* Hier eine kleine Liste, was ich aus unseren Gefährten gemacht habe:  
  
Frodo = Klammernder, perverser Hobbit, der auf Aragorn steht. ,  
  
Sam, Merry und Pippin = nur ans Essen denkende Hobbits, die wirklich alles verspeisen würden ...,  
  
Legolas = Verweichlichter Prinz aus dem Düsterwald, der sich an allem und jedem was tut ,  
  
Boromir = Elender Meckerer, dem man nichts gut genug machen kann. ,  
  
Gimli = Kleiner, sich selbst für groß haltender Zwerg. ,  
  
Gandalf = Alter Greis, der alles vergißt ... ,  
  
Aragorn = Einziger normaler der Gefährten und unser Held  
  
_________________  
  
Kapitel 2: Die Dunkelheit Morias ....  
  
Unsere Gefährten bereiteten sich auf einen harten Kampf vor. Doch nichts geschah und man hörte Legolas nur laut seinen Boden verfluchen. Aragorn seufzte und schüttelte wütend Frodo von seinem Bein. Dieser trollte sich Grummelnd zu den anderen Hobbits. Plötzlich packte ihn etwas am Fuß und zog ihn zurück. "Guten Abend. Ich bin der Wächter, darf ich fragen was euch hier an diesen Ort führt, denn das ist mein Job, und wie geht's denn so?", sagte das schleimige Vieh. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRN!!!", rief Frodo voller Ekel. "Wie, du ekelst dich?", fragte der Wächter wirklich erbost. "Nun denn, dann werde ich dich fressen, es wird eine Genugtuung sein." Der Wächter hievte Frodo hoch in die Luft und dieser baumelte kopfüber vor dessen Maul. Aragorn hätte den Wächter Frodo am liebsten fressen lassen, dann wäre er ihn losgewesen und hätte ihn nicht immer am Hals, bzw. Bein. Doch dieser kleine, klammernde und perverse Hobbit war äußerst wichtig, denn er trug den Einen Ring und wie er es Elrond (A/N: Aha, erwähnt ...) versprochen hatte, musste er ihn beschützen. So befahl er Boromir und Legolas ihm zu helfen Frodo zu befreien, was sich als gar nicht so leicht erwies, denn Boromir murrte mal wieder was er noch alles tun solle und Legolas holte sich wieder einen Splitter von seinem Bogen. Schließlich hatten sie Frodo befreit, nachdem sie dem Wächter mehrere Tentakel abgeschlagen hatten und die Gefährten flüchteten zurück in die Höhlen, gefolgt von dem Wächter. Der Eingang wurde verschüttet. Legolas warf wütend seinen Bogen auf den Bogen und sog an seinem Finger. Zum wiederholten Male entschied Aragorn, dass der Bogen wirklich nicht die richtige Waffe für Legolas war.  
  
"So, jetzt habt ihr's geschafft.", sagte Gandalf, wirklich erbost. "Jetzt müssen wir es auch noch mit der langen Dunkelheit Morias aufnehmen, und das obwohl mir der Weg nicht einfällt ..., aber so viel ich weiß, ist es ein Marsch von 4 Tagen, oder so. Also still jetzt, hoffen wir, dass ich alles wieder weiß und wir unbemerkt hinüber kommen ...." Also hielten sie sich alle an Gandalf und oh wunder der Technik, zumindest der wenigen die in Mittelerde besessen wurde, gab sein Zauberstab ein Licht ab. Wahrscheinlich war es noch nicht mal Technik, sondern Zauberei, wie Pippin vermutete. "Aragorn.", flüsterte Legolas. Aragorn seufzte. Nun mittlerweile zum fünfhundertsten Mal musste dieser verweichlichte Elb seine Ruhe stören. "Was?", zischte er. "Boromir tritt mich.", wimmerte Legolas. Aragorn warf ihm einen Weißt-du-eigentlich-wie-egal-mir-das-gerade-mal-ist-und-das-ich- zwei-Stunden-geschlafen-habe-und-wirklich-keine-Lust-auf-deine-blöden- verweichlichten-Anschuldigungen-an-Boromir-habe-Blicke zu und drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Legolas murmelte etwas auf Elbisch, was Aragorn akustisch nicht verstehen konnte und wandte sich seinem Zeigefinger zu. "Oh, die Stelle kenne ich nun nicht mehr.", meinte Gandalf und blieb stehen. "Weißt du denn welchen Weg du gehen würdest?", fragte Aragorn. "Den Linken, den Rechten, oder den in der Mitte?" "Ich tendiere ja zu dem mittleren Brotstück.", meinte Pippin und biß ab. "Du Idiot!", meinte Merry und zog ihm mit der Waffel eins über. "Gandalf sucht den Weg und du kannst nur ans Essen denken!! .... OH .... Walnußbrot? Gib mir auch was!!!" Aragorn seufzte, wieso war er mit so etwas gestraft worden? Er war wirklich nicht in der Lage dies noch länger als 2 Minuten auszuhalten, bevor er über Pippin herfallen würde und ihn zu Tode würgen würde. "Gandalf!", zischte Frodo. "Da unten ist etwas ...." "Das ist Gollum, so viel ich mich erinnere.", sagte Gandalf. "Er folgt uns, glaub ich, schon seit 3 Tagen. Vielleicht solltest du ihm mal die Chance geben und ihn ranlassen?" Frodo winkte ab und ließ sich neben den alten Zauberer auf den Stein fallen. "So weit kommt's noch, der ist doch auch nur hinter dem Ring her!!", meinte Frodo. "Ach ich will dieses blöde Ding eigentlich gar nicht haben, außerdem wird er immer schwerer .... Das geht mir alles auch so auf den Senkel ...." "Das sagen alle, Frodo, alle die so was durchleben müssen.", antwortete Gandalf. "UI Ich weiß es wieder!! Hier lang!!"  
  
________________  
  
Ähm ... tja nun, was soll man da sagen? Meine Ideen lassen langsam nach aber das ist ja egal, oder? Lassen wir das ...  
  
Bekomme ich ein Review? 


End file.
